


The Food of Love

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Food Porn, In all senses of that phrase, M/M, Mention of rimming, Romance, Sibling Incest, or attempts at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki discovers Thor's late-night cooking habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Food of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorduna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/gifts).



> A fic involving food because thorduna is lovely and I wanted to write her want. I am much better at writing smut than I am at cookery, but I hope you like it anyway.

The first time Loki notices Thor leaving his bed in the middle of the night, he assumes his brother is (sensibly, perhaps) returning to his own chambers.

When he finds him sneaking back in though... That's a little more odd. Especially since hours pass between times.

And Thor refuses to tell the truth about it and so Loki doesn't reveal that he knows how long he is gone. He asks where he's been and Thor claims he went to piss or to get some water and Loki bites his tongue on his protests.

The worst thoughts fly through his mind. Thor has another lover. He is unsatisfied and goes elsewhere for pleasure and affection. The very thought make Loki's heart ache and jealousy burn through his veins.

There is only one thing for it. He must follow Thor, find out who this mystery other is. Who could have turned Thor's head? Whoever they are, he will make them regret ever having been born.

It's another three nights before Thor moves in the night, getting dressed quietly and slipping out of the room. Loki doesn't bother, merely enchants himself invisible and follows. Thor's little shadow.

Down and down through the palace, far beyond their normal living space. A maid of some kind, or a manservant? Was that where he was going?

The kitchens. Loki ran through all the staff he recognised who worked here. Some of them were barely younger than mother and father. Surely he couldn't be...

Thor stirred the flames in the great kitchen fire, warming the room instantly. Not here? He wouldn't have a tryst out in the open like this surely?

Loki stood by and watched as Thor crossed to a small cupboard and drew out a plate piled high with vegetables and meat, a little cheese and...paper?

He crept closer, silently, trying to peer over Thor's shoulder. A recipe and method, neatly copied out in Thor's handwriting, being consulted minutely as he seized a leek and began chopping it.

Cookery. Thor was sneaking out of his bed in the middle of the night, lying about it, and all to learn how to cook? Why? On the one hand, he applauded this seeking of practical skills, but his choice of timing seemed very odd indeed.

He could do nothing but watch as Thor made a marinade of various herbs and spices for his meat, rubbing it in with sure fingers that had so recently been massaging Loki's own skin and leaving it to sit while he prepared the rest of the vegetables. He had a kind of clay pot ready, no doubt prepared to go into the fire and roast. Simple enough, but it promised to be delicious all the same.

And it gave Loki something of an idea.

He left Thor halfway through cutting the rind from a squash and went to the wine cellar, choosing a bottle that would blend well but wouldn't be missed or too precious to simply drink. If Thor was cooking, the right accompaniment ought to be there.

He found Thor carefully lighting a timer candle, a silent means of marking minutes, and took his chance to become visible.

"Mind if I join you?"

Thor jumped, spinning round and spluttering.

"Loki! How long have...? What are you doing here?"

Loki hummed and pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the table, opening the bottle with a twist of his wrist.

"Well, you seem to be making a midnight feast. I wondered if I might be invited."

He took a swig of wine while Thor looked sheepish.

"It's for your name day," he mumbled. "I wanted to cook something special for you. I begged the kitchen staff to teach me and they agreed so long as I stayed out of their way. So...night is the only time I can practise."

Already the air was filled with sweet scents. The curling aroma of rosemary, the slight acid of peppers, the promise of roasting potato. Loki could feel himself salivating.

"I'm sure I can experience it a little early," he said. "And I fetched some wine."

"But no goblets."

"Saving on the dishes to wash."

He took another mouthful, but didn't swallow, raising his eyebrows at Thor in blatant challenge. A challenge he was only too happy to take up, stepping between Loki's bare legs and pressing their lips together, letting Loki push a little wine into his mouth. It tasted different when blended with Thor's lips. Better.

It was probably also good to drink slowly on their relatively empty stomachs. Thor took the bottle as he pushed Loki back to lie across the wood, pouring some of the rich red liquid into his navel and drinking from it while Loki tried not to giggle and squirm lest he spill it. He was hard, of course, but Thor was deaf to his pleas for attention.

"I wouldn't want to spoil my dinner," Thor grinned, slicking up two fingers with convenient cooking oil and slipping them into Loki, still a little loose from earlier.

And just when Loki was panting desperately, needing to be filled properly, Thor drew away.

"It's ready," he said. "We mustn't let it burn."

One plate. One knife and fork. Loki looked at Thor in confusion as he carefully layered the dish, making it look fit for the most formal banquet. He really had been practising.

His confusion disappeared when Thor put the plate down and casually removed his breeches before taking his place on one of the kitchen benches.

"Come," he said. "Let me feed you. Sit on my lap."

"Your _lap?_ Dear brother, and here was I assuming you wanted me to keep your cock warm by taking it deep into my body."

Thor let out something halfway between a moan and a growl, his length visibly twitching as Loki approached and perched on his thighs before reaching back and...

"Ooh... Oh, yes, Thor..."

He squeaked as Thor manhandled him, placing his legs on the outside so he was splayed open and unbalanced. Every motion made Thor's cock move within him, making him keen as Thor shuffled forward and reached for the cutlery.

Loki watched with hooded eyes as Thor cut bitesize pieces of food for him, bringing them to his lips to make him eat. There was something arousing about it, letting Thor take care of him so carefully, and Loki found himself rolling his hips just a little.

"You like it?"

It took a moment for Loki to realise that he was talking about the food.

"It's delicious," he said, truthfully.

Thor kissed his neck and trailed up to his ear.

"You're delicious."

In truth, there was far more than Loki could handle, certainly if this night was going where he expected, so he started moving Thor's wrists back, sharing the meal fully and basking in the sounds of Thor's enjoyment. And no wonder. The meat was tender and almost sweet with spices, the potatoes fluffy and filling, the vegetables still just crunchy enough.

"You should cook more often. Though I imagine I would start to swell if you did."

"Maybe I'd like that. A clear sign that I provide all you need."

Perhaps it was little wonder that the rain-bringer would have a thing for nourishing those he loved.

"So, dessert?" Loki asked, squeaking as Thor gripped his hips and fucked upwards into him.

"Why would I need dessert when I have such a sweet thing in my arms?"

"Yes, fine, Thor, very romantic, but would you mind laying me down? I don't want to bounce."

"You love bouncing on my cock."

"Yes, but not when I've eaten two dinners in such a short amount of time."

Thor chuckled, nuzzling his hair before gently easing him off his length and moving the plate away as he reclined on the table once more.

"So I should be gentle?" Thor said, running his hands appreciatively up Loki's thighs and over his side, up his ribs to make him shiver.

"Just don't shake me. I'm full."

"Not yet you're not."

Loki giggled, his head tipped back against the hard wood as Thor slipped in once more, rolling his hips slowly and deliberately, pushing so deep every time.

"Mmm... That's nice."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm. I can feel every inch of it."

"And you can't always?"

"Not so... Ah, yeah... Not so specifically. Normally I'm just trying not to scream..."

Thor was holding back a lot, or maybe he was resisting the urge to come too soon, having been held in clenching heat for so long, but this gentleness, these waves of pleasure were making Loki tingle right to his toes and fingertips.

And when Thor changed his angle...

"Oh!"

"There it is..."

"Fuck... Fuck, fuck!"

His back had arched up off the table, legs desperately trying to hook around Thor's waist and drag him closer, to get more, more thrusts against that spot.

"More," he demanded. "There, more."

Thor scooped a little precome from his leaking cock, licking it off his fingers before responding.

"'More' as in harder or 'more' as in faster?"

"Both! Come on, fuck me."

Thor's laughter rolled through him as he took a stronger grip of Loki's hips and sped up, knocking little cries out of Loki with every motion, grinning whenever he got a particularly loud response.

It was lucky that no-one's sleeping quarters were in earshot really.

"Thor... Thor, ah! Oh, don't you dare stop. I'm so fucking close."

"Yeah? Then come on. I want to wreck you. Just want to fill you up and lick it out of you afterwards."

Loki sobbed and thrashed, finally giving in and wrapping a hand around his own cock, stroking in counterpoint to Thor's thrusts that were still unerringly hitting his prostate every time.

"That's it. Come on, Loki. I feel it. Norns, the way you feel when you come, so beautiful, brother. Let go. Let me see it."

Thor's encouragement always tempted him to hold out, but he couldn't, not against the onslaught his body was facing. He spilled with a shout, going limp as Thor shoved himself deep inside to spill, panting and pulling Loki up for kisses.

"I love you. My darling brother, so perfect."

Loki whined when Thor broke their kisses and moved back, but was quickly soothed as Thor dragged him to the edge of the table and knelt between his legs.

This promised to be a long night. They might even burn off the extra meal.


End file.
